glasslipfandomcom-20200214-history
Glasslip Episode 1
is the first episode of the anime series Glasslip. The episode was written by Rika Satou and directed wby Takefumi Anzai. The episode was broadcast in Japan on July 3, 2014. Summary During the summer festival, a certain boy arrives to the town. Climbing up towards the shrine, he sees a group of four high school students. The next day, he meets a group member who accidentally calls him "David", after the sculpture created by Michelangelo. She eventually introduces him to her group of friends, who refuse to accept him as a friend. Plot It is the beginning of the annual summer festival, and many are shown to attend. A teenage boy who is introduced as "Kakeru Okikura" looks out of the train window, his backpack on his lap. In another place, a teenage girl in a yukata who is introduced as "Tohko Fukami" looks up as fireworks begin to light up the night sky, entranced by the grandiose. Two teenagers next to her, introduced as "Yukinari Imi" and "Hiro Shirosaki", also look up in tandem to watch the sparkling fireworks show. A girl introduced as "Yanagi Takayama" smiles at the sky, surrounded by people equally entranced by the beautiful display. Another girl introduced as "Sachi Nagamiya" looks out from her room window to watch the fireworks show. Tohko and Yanagi stop at a booth to play ring toss. Tohko cheers Yanagi on as she lands a successful toss, and Yanagi wins 3D glasses as a prize. Tohko puts them on to watch the fireworks, and as a result, the fireworks begin to look more vivid. Her eyes begin to glitter and sparkle in an odd way, but it is unnoticed. She then hears an unfamiliar voice. Yanagi asks if she was okay, and she requests to give it to Sachi as a gift, since she wasn't able to attend the festival. Yanagi proceeds to answer, but Tohko gets distracted by a nearby booth selling small bells and proceeds to buy one. In the distance, Kakeru walks through the festival crowd, unaffected by the fireworks show. He stops walking suddenly, sensing someone, and looks back directly at Tohko as she enjoys watching the fireworks. She senses someone watching her, but by the time she looks back, he is no longer there. In another place, Yukinari and Hiro are carrying food for the group, and they stop occasionally to look back at the fireworks show. They meet up with Yanagi and Tohko at a nearby shrine to watch the fireworks. As everyone converses, Tohko spots a teenage boy walking up to the top of the shrine. She is quickly brought back into the conversation when the others begin to discuss if this would be the last time they might be able to come to the festival. The next day, the group of 5 meet at their usual hangout, the Cafe. While the others are talking, Sachi tries on the 3D glasses Yanagi won at the festival. She looks at Hiro, who begins to blush profusely. He pulls out his phone and turns the flash on so Sachi can really understand the use of the 3D glasses. Tohko suddenly gushes about her experiences at the festival, catching the whole group's attention. Tohko arrives at home and is greeted by her parents. She looks through one of glass vases sitting on the window sill overlooking the sea and is mesmerized, her eyes beginning to glitter oddly again. Her mom asks for her input as to what she should make for dinner, but immediately refuses Tohko's suggestion to make stew. Tohko's sister walks into the room to notify them that she was leaving, but her mom also asks for her input as to what dinner should be. She mentions that she saw some left over cabbage, and her mom is thoroughly impressed, to Tohko's dismay. Some time later, Tohko is seen helping her dad at their glass workshop. She spins melted glass around a metal rod and hands it to her dad for him to work on before picking up another rod and repeating the process. In another house, Sachi looks up from her book and glances at the small bell that Tohko bought for her. She reminisces about the conversation the group had about the bell when Tohko gave it to her at the Cafe. Sachi sets her book down. At the schoolyard, Tohko sketches chickens. When one of the chickens would move, she would move as well. Kakeru walks out of the school and watches Tohko peacefully sketching the chickens in front of him. He walks up behind her and as she looked back, she accidentally mistakes him for David, the famous sculpture designed by Michelangelo. An administrator catches up to Kakeru and gives him paperwork, as he is a transfer student. Tohko finds out that he is in her grade when he strikes up a conversation with her. He asks for her name, and once she introduces herself, he immediately begins addressing her by her first name. He recalls her as the one who was buying a bell during the summer festival. One of the chickens begins to move away, and Tohko tries to call out to it. She explains to Kakeru that each chicken has a name and that they were being taken care of by the school. He suggests that the chicken might get attacked if they are left alone, and Tohko takes his suggestion seriously. When he leaves, she calls her group to assemble at the schoolyard so each of them can take a chicken home to care for. Yanagi enters Yukinari's room, implying that they are step-siblings. She confronts Yukinari about his willingness to go along with whatever Tohko says, and she asks him if he would kill himself if she ever asked him to. Yukinari clutches the chicken to his chest, muttering that she would never ask him to do something like that. Yanagi slams the door closed. Tohko lays in bed and watches over her chicken, asking it if it was happy. Before she could drift off to sleep, Hina calls her down for dinner. Mari had made hot pot that night. Throughout dinner, Tohko wonders if she made the right decision for the chickens. Mari comments on how good the chicken was for dinner, and Tohko's chicken begins to crow in her room. She leaves immediately to tend to the chicken while Mari recounts to Hina her first date with Ken. The next day, the friend group discusses that they should go on a hiking trip at the Cafe. Tohko asked if that would be okay with Sachi, since she was the weakest of them all. Sachi agrees, and the conversation flows into one where they complained about Tohko's impulsiveness. Some time later, the conversation goes into Tohko's experience with the new transfer student, whom she forgot to ask the name of. She nicknames him David, since that was the only name she could refer to him by. As Tohko was discussing him and his influence over her decision to house the chickens, he walks into the Cafe. He asks her if she was talking about him and she stands up, clearly flustered and blushing from ear to ear. She introduces him as "Okikura". This confuses Hiro, who asks if his full name is David Okikura. Yukinari is quick to disapprove of him, with Sachi following suit. However, Kakeru gets straight to the point and tells Tohko that he saw what she saw during the festival, referring to her sparkling eyes experience. Character Appearances *Kakeru Okikura *Tohko Fukami *Hiro Shirosaki *Yukinari Imi *Yanagi Takayama *Sachi Nagamiya *Matasaburou Shirosaki * Mari Fukami *Hina Fukami *Ken Fukami *Momo Shirosaki Trivia Major Events Gallery Snapshot20140708024738.jpg Snapshot20140704214003.jpg Snapshot20140704214320.jpg Snapshot20140704214307.jpg Snapshot20140704214024.jpg Snapshot20140704214047.jpg Snapshot20140704214253.jpg Snapshot20140704214407.jpg Snapshot20140704214459.jpg Glasslip - PV1 00.47.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime